House Trainor
of Freeblade Sir Klorian Saiche, of House Trainor]] House Trainor is a Loyalist Imperial Knight House of the Questor Mechanicus that has sworn to serve the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Knight House, other than long ago, they threw in their lot with the Adeptus Mechanicus, though they remain justifiably suspicious of them. House History House Trainor hails from the Knight World of Mancora, which is also the Space Marine Chapter Homeworld of the Howling Griffons Space Marine Chapter. The history of its days prior to the Chapter’s arrival is uncertain, those records long lost to the vagaries of time. Located within the Ultima Segmentum, Imperial records clearly indicate that the Chapter has deliberately and artificially prevented the world from advancing beyond a pre-industrial technological base. Though an uncharacteristic degree of covert operations and manipulations, the Howling Griffons have also kept the world's feudal city-states on a near-constant war footing, which has led to a culture that has a poor record of its own origins. This enables the Howling Griffons to select from a pure gene-stock of hardened warriors who display the desired traits of ferociousness, stoicism and tenacity. Mancora's population is also known to have a higher than average incidence of psykers born amongst its population. Notable Campaigns *'Betalis III Campaign (894.M41)' - House Trainor took part in the Imperial campaign to push the Eldar off the Mining World of Betalis III, fighting alongside a demi-legio from the Legio Gryphonicus Titan Legion, Imperial Guard Regiments from the Cadian Shock Troops and Elysian Drop Troops, and the Space Wolves Great Company of Wolf Lord Bran Redmaw. Notable Knights None Listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel *'Sir Klorian Saiche' - Klorian Saiche belongs to House Trainor. Having fought alongside Titan Legions and the Imperial Guard on Betalis III, Klorian's phalanx was virtually wiped out in an ambush by Eldar Aspect Warriors. His suit battered and broken, Saiche spent weeks in the icy wilderness making repairs before limping back to the Imperial lines. By the time he returned, the war on Betalis III had ended and many of the troop ships had already left for new war zones, leaving Saiche behind. Seeking assistance from the Mechanicus artisans and Tech-Priests that still remained, Saiche was able to repair his Knight armour and seek passage to a new war zone, where he would fight alongside them until he could make his way back to his home planet of Mancora. The price was costly, however: unfettered access to his armour's high technology. House Appearance House Colours As a Mechanicus-aligned knightly house, House Trainor incorporate the colour red to signify their allegiance to the Priesthood of Mars. House Arms The arms of House Trainor are not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 124, 126 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' #5 (01, March 2014), "Creating your own Freeblade," pp. 32-34 *''White Dwarf'' 126 (UK), "Knights: Eldar & Human War Machines" by Andy Chambers, pg. 44 es:Casa Trainor Category:H Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights